Una histora distinta
by Drama-doll
Summary: Charlie y su hija Bella han sido salvados de un accidente extraño por Carlisle el cual se hizo muy amigo de Charlie. Un día Carlisle les invita a comer con su familia y todo cambiara para todos.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

**Prefacio.**

Dos bestias saltaron sobre mis padres inmovilizándolas y bebiendo su sangre. La tercera bestia tenía sus ojos puestos en mí. Estaban llenos de hambre. En un intento estúpido de huir de esa bestia comencé a adentrarme en el bosque, pero parecía que aquello le divertía más. Tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y la bestia pronto me dio alcance. Todo acabría pronto.

_Bueno hoy comienzo mi primer fic. Intentaré subir lo más pronto posible se como se siente una al ver como tardan en subir un fic jaja._

_Que lo disfruten besos_

_Sand _


	2. Chapter 2

1

**1. La familia de Carlisle.**

Va a pasar un año desde aquel extraño accidente en el que murió mi madre. Se que aquellas cosas no eran humanos. Puede que aquello me causara un trauma o algo así, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer.

Hoy mi padre y yo vamos a ir a comer a casa de Carlisle, el doctor que nos salvó a mi padre y a mí. Charlie se izo muy amigo suyo desde entonces. Yo no lo había visto mucho pero me parecía un hombre extraño aunque agradable. Siempre estaba pálido y con ojeras pronunciadas. Parecía un vampiro. Siempre bromeaba con eso ya que Charlie se ponía nervioso y no sabía lo que decía. Mi padre siempre había sido un hombre un tanto raro, y más hoy. Había estado toda la mañana y ahora también mientras vamos en el coche, que sea cuidadosa y que procure no caerme ni hacerme daño.

-Papá, te entendí las 100 primeras veces que me lo has dicho-rechiste cuando volvió a decírmelo-no se que te pasa. Si me ocurre algo Carlisle es doctor, aunque dudo que me pase algo, no voy a hacer salto de acantilado.

-Lo siento.

No dijo nada más y yo tampoco. De verdad que estaba muy raro.

Cuando vi la casa me quedé alucinada. Era muy grande y bonita. AL llegar a la puerta no nos izo falta tocar una chica menuda abrió la puerta.

-Hola-saludo a mi padre con dor besos y a mi me abrazó y me dio dos besos tambien.

-Hola-dije correspondiendo a su saludo.

-Alice- Carlisle apareció en la puerta-pasar.

Por dentro la casa era aún más sorprendente. Había un piano de cola en la entrada y me quede embobada mirándolo.

-¿Tocas el piano caiño?- me preguntó una mujer de pelo largo y castaño, también pálida.

-No, pero me encantaría.

-Hola, soy Esme, la mujer de Carlisle-me dio un abrazo y yo le correspondí.

-Yo Bella.

-Bella, ven a conocer a los demás -me llamó Charlie.

Me acerqué a mi padre y a Carlisle.

-Bien, estos son Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Edward, y creo que ya has conocido a Esme.

A medida que Carlisle iba pronunciando sus nombres aquellos me saludaban.

Alice, era una chica menuda, de pelo corto y oscuro, también pálida; Jasper era musculoso. Su pelo era rubio y como no también pálido; Rosalie era perfecta. Su pelo rubio caía por sus hombros en ondulación y tenia una figura que sería la envidia de muchas chicas; Emmet era muy musculoso, más que Jasper. Y su perlo era castaño y corto.

Edward tenía el pelo cobrizo y sus ojos me cautivaron en el momento en el que cometí el error de mirarle a los ojos. Ni el ni yo apartamos la mirada hasta que Esme no aviso que la comida estaba lista.

-Valla Esme. Eres muy buena cocinera-¿de que se sorprendía? Teniendo que cocinar para tantos tendría que ser una chef excelente.

-Gracias, Alice me a ayudado un poco.

Las conversaciones estaban muy animadas y la comida tenía una pinta deliciosa pero la verdad no tenía hambre mi plato quedó intacto.

Edward se sentaba enfrente de mí y parecía que tampoco tenía mucha hambre puesto que su plato estaba también casi intacto.

Estaba muy tenso y cuando me encontré con sus ojos y el me correspondió su mirada estaba llena de un sentimiento que no supe expresar pero que me inquietó. Sus ojos eran oscuros.¿oscuros? hace un momento los tenía dorados. Clave la mirada en el plato. SI seguia mirándolo me daría algo. Había comenzado a hiperventilar y mi corazón estaba apunto de salirse de mi pecho.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?-Esme me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

-Sí...-musité.

-Estas hiperventilando y no tienes buena cara. Además no has comido.

-Me encuentro bien. Lo siento- me levanté y salí de la casa.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así? No estaba cómoda en aquella casa, pero tampoco era para salir corriendo.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espada en el tronco de un árbol.

No entendía porque había echo eso. Y entonces unos ojos oscuros aparecieron en mi mente.

-¡Maldita sea!- grite sin saber muy bien porque.

-¿Bella?

Una voz salió de detrás de un árbol. Era Alice.

-¿Estás bien?- se sentó conmigo.

-La verdad, no se porque salí corriendo de la casa. Puede que no estuviera muy cómoda pero...

-Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa-creo que no le agradaba eso de que me fuera.

-No-me levante dando un salto-perdón por mi comportamiento. ¿Volvemos?

Por el camino ALice y yo estuvimos hablando. Era una persona muy agradable y dulce...y muy hiperactiva. Al llegar a su casa estaban todos en el sofá hablando. No tenía ganas de interrogatorios y Alice lo notó.

-Se mareó y necesitaba aire fresco, por eso salió. No se encontraba muy bien. Pero ya está mejor-habló antes de que pudieran preguntar.

-Me alegro cielo-habló Esme.

Todos comenzaron a hablar tan animadamente como antes excepto Edward que miraba a su hermana Alice con una expresión que no supe expresar.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?-dijo Alice mu animada.

-Sí.

No tenía ganas de quedarme en esa habitación con la mirada de su hermano clavada en mi haciendo que me sienta más incómoda aún.

-Esta es mi habitación-avisó mientras abría la puerta.

-Qué grande.

Era verdaderamente grande. Todo era muy bonito y estaba muy ordenada pero...¿y la cama?

-Oye¿no tienes cama?

Por un momento se tensó.

-Sí tienen que traérmela. La mía anterior se rompió y tengo que dormir con Rosalie.

-No quiero saber que arias para romerla...

Las dos nos reimos y nos sentamos en el gran sofá que tanía.

No se cuando rato estuvimos hablando, pero cada vez me caía mejor. Era una chica increíble y por lo que parecía aficionada a las compras. Al parecer acababan de llegar de Alaska con Esme y la semana que viene comenzaría a ir al instituto de Forks.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-dijo Alice.

-Bella, tu padre te llama-sonó muy frio.

Alice le dio una mirada muy cortante.

-Bueno Alice, un placer. Ya nos veremos en el instituto.

-Sí.

Me despedí con un abrazo y dos besos.

Al pasar por la puerta solo le dije un frio adiós a Edward.

Al llegar a casa me quite el vestido y me fui a mi cuarto. Desde que llegue a casa no había dejado de pensar en Edward. ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! Todo aquello me frustraba.

_Bueno por error de mi padre(el cual borro el capítulo donde explicaba la muerte de los padres de Bella y la amistas de Charlie y otras cosas) me falta e otro capítulo así que subo esque que más o menos explica algo. Puede que tarde en subir el gguiente ya que también se a dedicado a borrar otras cosas. Por favor decirme vuestras opiniones :S:S _

Sandra


	3. Chapter 3

2

**De compras.**

La mañana amaneció, como no, con el sol oculto tras las espesas nubes cargadas de agua. Amenazaba con lluvia, pero eso ya era algo normal en Forks.

Charlie ya no estaba y había dejado una nota en la mesa:

"_Bella hoy no voy a ir a casa hasta muy tarde, me voy de pesca con Harrie. No me esperes._

_Te quiero"_

Otro sábado más. Al salir de la cama me puse mis jeans y una blusa azul con las converse azules y me peiné, y como no tenía nada que hacer me puse a ordenar la casa. Fue algo inútil ya que la casa estaba reluciente, en toda la semana no había tenido nada que hacer, pero pronto comenzarían las clases. El puente se me había echo muy largo. Ya había acabado de hacer todo cuando dos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-¡Bella!-gritó la pequeña Alice nada más abrir la puerta.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunté extrañada.

-Carlisle me dijo que estarías sola en casa ya que Charlie se iba a pescar y como yo no tengo nada que hacer... ¿te apetece ir de compras?-puso cara de cordero degollado.

Ya le había explicado el día de la comida que no me gustaban las compras al menos que fuera necesario.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer. Supongo que será mejor que cualquier otro plan-acepte.

-Bien, vamos-tiró de mi para que saliera y cerró la puerta justo después de que cogiera las llaves y el monedero con mi dinero.

En el otro lado de la carretera había un flamante volvo plateado.

-¿Es tuyo?-pregunte.

-No de Edward-contesto.

-¿No se enfadará porque se lo hallas cogido?

-El nos va a acompañar.

Frené de golpe. ¿Edward nos va a acompañar? No. No pensaba a ir con el ni en broma. Espera ¿por qué me caía tan mal si apenas lo conocía? Fácil. Me odiaba. Durante la comida me había mirado con odio o eso creía. Bueno, podría ir hoy haber si de verdad me odia. A lo mejor me lo imaginé yo sola. Pero ¿por qué me molestaba tanto por el? Solo era un criajo.

-¿Pasa algo?-Alice apoyo una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-¿Eh? A no, no. Solo estaba pensando-conteste rápidamente.

-Bueno vamos.

Alice se puso en el asiento del copiloto y yo en el de atrás.

-Hola Edward-dije muy normal.

No contestó. Me miró con desprecio por el retrovisor del coche y arranco. Su hermana le dio un codazo a modo de reprimenda y el soltó un frío hola. Definitivamente me odiaba.

Paramos en el centro comercial de Seattle. Y Alice tomo iniciativa programando a todas las tiendas a las que iríamos.

En la primera Alice me izo probarme unas 100 prendas de las cuales no me gustó ni una. O eran muy atrevidas o demasiado sosas, aún que mayormente eran demasiado atrevidas.

En las segundas más de lo mismo, ella se compró una blusa bastante escotada y yo una simple camisa blanca.

Así en el resto de las tiendas. Serían como las 7 de la tarde ya, Alice y yo habíamos comido en el McDonnals. Edward se había ido por su cuenta.

-Por favor Alice, la última tienda. Estoy muerta-rechiste al ver que planeaba ir a otras 100 tiendas.

-Lo dudo- comenzó a reírse como si se tratase de un pequeño chiste privado.-vale es la última a cambio de que te pruebes un vestido que e visto desde fuera.

-Está bien.

Entramos en la tienda y Alice sacó un vestido azul oscuro de satén con raso, palabra de honor. Era precioso.

-Alice, ¿para qué quiero yo un vestido?

-Vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de tu padre en nuestra casa.

¡Ay va! Es verdad. El cumpleaños de mi padre era pasado mañana.

-¿no te acorabas?-se notaba sorpresa en su voz.

-No-admití avergonzada y culpable.

-Bueno, ya se sabe, las jóvenes nunca tenemos la cabeza donde debemos.

-Será eso, pero igualmente ¿para que tanta formalidad?

-Nos vamos de cena a un restaurante bastante caro.

-¿por qué?-¿caro?- es más económica una cena en casa. No me importa prepararla.

-Lo siento, ya está todo decidido. Lo acordamos con tu padre.

-¡Genial!-me metí en el probador con el vestido.

Era muy bonito. Y me quedaba bien. Pero una cena en un restaurante de lujo...

-Bueno ¿Ya o no?-Alice estaba impaciente.

-Sí ya salgo.

-Espera, ponte estos tacones-dijo pasando unos tacones negros por encima de la puerta.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Eso es como preparar mi propio funeral!

-¿Por?-preguntó Alice.

-Soy muy torpe.

-Ah, por eso no te preocupes, yo te ayudo a andar. Ahora pótelos.

No reproché más y me coloque los tacones. Al salir Alice silbo en modo de piropo.

-Te queda realmente bien Bella.

-La verdad es que me gusta.

-Mira Edward, da tu opinión.

¿Edward? Exacto. Salió de detrás de un estante de ropa. Cometí un error al mirarle a los ojos. Noté como la sangre subía apresuradamente a mi mejillas y como comenzaba a hiperventilar y a marearme. Estar mareada y llevar tacones no es una mezcla muy adecuada. Perdí el equilibro y me caí al suelo. Puse las manos delante de mi cara a modo de protección esperando un impacto que no recibí. Edward me estaba sujetando de la cintura evitando que cayera al suelo y quedando el uno al frente del otro. Sus ojos de nuevo me cautivaron y no deje de mirarle ni el a mi. Tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para concentrarme al hablar.

-Lo siento-dije mientras me separaba de el y me ponía de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado-me dijo cortante.

Estuve a punto de gritarle lo arrogante y estúpido que era pero Alice apareció con más ropa.

-Edward, se que Bella está extremadamente cautivadora pero tiene que probarse más ropa-comento divertida.

Me ruboricé violentamente a la vez que me irritaba. Edward simplemente se sentó en el sillón.

-Alice, habíamos acordado que la última-renegué.

-Exacto, la última tienda no la última prenda-sonrió de oreja a oreja divertida.

-Por favor Alice. Me va a dar algo. Mis ahorros son escasos, solo me llega para comprar el vestido y los zapato así que es algo tonto que me pruebe ropa-necesitaba una coartada para que dejara de traerme ropa.

-Está bien-contestó con tristeza fingida.

-Alice-le reprimió su hermano.

Intercambiamos una mirada ambos en la cual yo le miré con enfado y un intento de odio. El agachó la cabeza y salió de la tienda. Me sentí orgullosa de no haberme puesto nerviosa y perdido en sus preciosos ojos. ¿Espera qué? Rebobina. ¿Preciosos? Vale no a pasado nada.

-Bella, vamos-Alice me empujó hacia la salida ya que yo no atinaba a moverme.

Nos metimos en el coche en el cual en todo el camino no se cruzaba ni una palabra. Pararon en mi casa. Charlie aún no estaba en casa.

-Gracias Alice. Me lo e pasado bien-dije al cerrar la puerta y asomándome por la ventanilla que había bajado Alice.

-De nada, cuando quieras repetimos-contesto muy alegre.

-Pero la próxima escojo yo el lugar y conduzco yo-dije mirando fríamente a Edward-¿vale?-acabe la frase con total inocencia.

-Sí, sí. Que descanses.

-Adiós Alice.

Me giré y caminé hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué me comportaba así con el? Parecía una niña pequeña, pero no podía evitarlo. Aún así me entristecía al pensar que Edward me odiaba. Y me hacia una idea de por qué.

**_Gracias a: - Tenshi of Valhalla -, Ady-maniguis, y.elizabeth17, RociRadcliffe, camii granger, nonblondes, ladyblacky, cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari y Mari-Cullen(que por cierto Mari-Cullen uno de tus fic fue el primero que leí cuando entre en fanfiction ) por los rewews en verdad no quería subir por si no gustaba. Gracias de verdad. Puede que tarde un poco en subr el próximo capítulo pero intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible_**

**_ Besos!! Sandra  
_**

- Tenshi of Valhalla -


	4. Chapter 4

3

**3**. **Cumpleaños-**

La semana estuvo tranquila, exceptuando las veces que Alice se presentaba en mi casa para salir de compras o dar una vuelta por ahí, y el día que hicimos el pastel para Charlie. Nos quedó muy bien.

-Papá estás ¿Ya?-pregunté al ver que Charlie no bajaba.

-Sí. E tenido un pequeño percance con la corbata. Es muy rebelde.-respondió mientras bajaba dando tirones de ella.

-Cierto. Atarse una corbata es una tarea difícil incluso hasta para un marinero, y ya es decir puesto que los marineros son expertos en nudos-comenté entre risas.

-Sabes que no se me da nasa bien lo de las corbatas-se enfurruñó.

-Vale ya esta-dije al acabar de atársela-vamos ya.

Subimos al coche. Yo iba con el traje que me compré con Alice. Los tacones eran un arma mortífera para mí.

Charlie aparcó y yo salí a reunirme con Alice que nos esperaba en la puerta. Ella lucía un precioso vestido negro que resaltaba sus curvas y con su palidez haciéndola mucho mas guapa. Un pinchazo de celos me recorrió la tripa.

-Hola Alice-le saludé al entrar en la casa-¿no hay nadie?

-No, han ido al restaurante.

-Hum

-Charlie, Carlisle te espera ya en el restaurante-le comunicó Alice a mi padre.

-Bueno, pues vamos.

-No, Bella y yo tenemos que hacer algo antes.

-Vale, no tardes mucho.

Cerró la puerta después de salir.

Entramos a la cocina y Alice cogió el pastel.

-Coge esos pastelitos por favor-me ordenó.

Los tacones hicieron de las suyas. Se me dobló un poco el pie haciendo que tropezara y me tirara los pastelitos en el traje.

-¡Oh valla! Genial-refunfuñé-¿ahora que ago? No tengo otro traje.

-Yo sí-Alice me miró y en su casa mostraba algo de travesura y algo que no supe interpretar.

Subimos a su cuarto y saco un vestido del mismo color y parecido, solo que este era mucho mas... ¿sexy?

-Alice, no me pienso poner eso. Es demasiado atrevido.

-Pues es el único que tengo. Puedes ir con la mancha si quieres-me miró traviesa.

-Al final te las has apañado para hacerme poner algo atrevido-refunfuñé mientras me desabrochaba el vestido.

Era demasiado escotado. Por la detrás se abría hasta media espalda y por delante se dejaba caer mostrando un poco de canalillo. Además de que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Hubiera pasado frío si no fuese porque ya me había acostumbrado a aquel frío aparte de que estaríamos, lo más seguro, toda la noche en el restaurante, pero aún así lo puse como excusa.

-Es demasiado fresco. Voy a pasar frío-repliqué.

-1 lleva un forro y 2 vamos a estar toda la velada dentro de un lugar con calefacción-señaló.

-No si ya sabía yo que eso no serviría de nada-murmure.

-Ahora vamos y mejor llevo yo el pastel

-Lo siento. Con lo bien que habían quedado.

-No pasa nada. Al menos el pastel está a salvo-se rió.

Nos metimos en el coche de Rosalie. Era un BMW rojo.

-Valla. ¿Todos tenéis coches tan lujosos?

-Si. Nos gusta darnos lujos.

-Ya veo.

Por el camino estuvimos hablando de cosas varias y yo aproveche para preguntarle si a su hermano le pasaba algo con migo, si me odiaba, ella contestó que no y como no me preguntó por qué decía eso y yo le conté lo que pensaba.

Al llegar nos metimos por la parte trasera del restaurante y dejamos el pastel en la cocina (Carlisle tenía contactos con aquel restaurante).

El local estaba vacío y era normal ya que no era temporada. Entramos en la sala de _trisie_ donde estaban todos en una gran mesa.

-Hola-saludó Alice primero-felicidades Charlie.

-Gracias Alice-Se levantó y le dio dos besos.

-Felicidades papá-le abrace y también le di dos besos.

Todos lucían divinos y saludé a todos a modo de dos besos excepto aquel muchacho de pelo cobrizo que tanto me odiaba. Me di cuenta de que desde que había entrado con Alice en el local Edward no había dejado de mirarme. En un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mientras yo le miraba framente el me miraba de una forma distinta a las anteriores... ¿de una forma cálida tal vez? Sus ojos ya no mostraban un color dorado oscuro ahora mostraban un dorado dulce y cálido. Me sorprendió y no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

-Bueno están a punto de servir la cena, ¿qué tal si no sentamos?-habló Carlisle.

-Sí-contestaron casi al unísono.

De nuevo me tocó sentarme enfrente de Edward. Estaba nerviosa y no me explicaba por qué.

La cena estuvo muy buena y las conversaciones eran fluidas aunque, como la otra vez, ni Edward ni yo participamos demasiado, solo cuando nos preguntaban o cuando se requería.

-Bueno ahora viene el pastel-casi gritó Alice al terminar la cena interrumpiendo las conversaciones. ¡Vamos Bella!

Me levante y me reuní con Alice. Apagaron las luces del restaurante y quedó todo en la penumbra. Alice y yo parecimos iluminadas por la tenue luz de las velas del pastel cantando con el resto de los Cullen _Happy b-day. _Charlie apagó las velas después de pedir el deseo y repartimos la tarta yo no comí, no me hacían demasiada gracia y al parecer a Edward tampoco. ¿Tanto en común teníamos?

-Bueno, hemos preparado un baile. El padre y la hija lo inauguran-dijo Alice.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-grite asustada.

-Un baile, esas cosas que se hacen para balar-se burló Alice.

-Alice no creo que sea buena idea, sabes que no soy buena bailarina y con estos tacones preparo mi propio funeral. ¡Me voy a matar por Dios!-rechisté.

-Vamos vamos. Solo un baile Bella-me suplico Charlie.

-Papá-regañé.

Demasiado tarde ya estábamos bailando. Por suerte ni mi padre ni yo tropezamos con nada y no hubo ningún accidente.

-¿Ves? No ha sido tan arduo. Y has bailado bien-me animó mi padre.

-Bueno ahora vamos todos.

Los Cullen eran magníficos bailarines. Rosalie y Emmet eran muy buenos creo que más que los demás.

Yo no volví a salir a bailar pero mi padre sí la verdad. Creo que bailó con todas las chicas. Me alegraba de que se lo estuviera pasando bien, ya era hora. Desde la muerta de mama no a sido el mismo. Siempre había rechazado todas las propuestas de dversión. En verdad yo también pero bueno, yo ya estaba acostumbrada, aunque desde que conocí a Alice los últimos días lo e pasado bastante bien.

Mama. Cuantos recuerdos.

Noté como las lágrimas acudían ferozmente a mis ojos ordenando salir así que me levanté y salí fuera del restaurante, no creo que se dieran mucha cuenta si faltaba un rato.

Fuera hacía frío, pero no quería entrar a por el forro así que me abracé a mí misma intentando darme calor con los brazos y no con mucho éxito.

La echaba de menos de verdad. Lo peor de todo era que recordaba el maldito accidente como si hubiese pasado ayer. Un fuerte pinchazo me recorrió todo el pecho. Y me incliné hacia delante protegiéndome de lo que fuese.

Unas manos frías se posaron en mis hombros colocándome una chaqueta. Me sobresalté un poco y al girarme Edward estaba en frente mía.

No dije nada y el tampoco solo nos miramos a los ojos y una corriente de electricidad me recorrió todo el cuerpo y al parecer a el también por su expresión.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-habló por primera vez.

Su voz era musical a la vez que dulce y amable. Cosa que me extrañó puesto que me odiaba.

-Sí-mi voz sonó más fría de lo que pretendía.

-Oye, siento haberte tratado de esa manera pero...

-Si te ha pedido Alice que te disculpes conmigo no hace falta-le corté.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues eso, que si Alice te ha pedido que te disculpes que no hace falta. Cada uno tiene derecho a odiar a la gente que quiere-le devolví la chaqueta y me di a vuelta apoyándome en la barandilla.

-Alice no me ha dicho nada. ¿Cómo que odiar?-sonaba sorprendido y ¿furioso?

-¿Tengo que explicarte también lo que es odiar?

-No solo quiero saber por qué dices eso-respondió.

-Bueno, aparentemente me odias-afirmé.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-tenía un cierto enfado.

-Pues ahora mismo no podría decirte pero lo parece. Me miras como si me odiaras y la primera vez que te hable sonastes muy frío, aparte el día de compras con Alice estabas...como decirlo...borde-le contesté.

Me miró bastante sorprendido.

-Pues te equivocas-respondió al fin.

-Pues no lo demostrabas.

-Tenía mis asuntos.

-Si no querías que pensara así de ti haberlos reprimido.

Nos miramos desafiantes el uno al otro.

-Pronto lo sabrás-murmuró.

-¿Saber? ¿El qué?-pregunté.

No se por qué pero una imagen de mi madre me vino a la mente. Una muy dolorosa.

Otro pinchazo me recorrió de nuevo el pecho. Pero esta vez más fuerte. Me abracé el pecho y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin permiso alguno negándome cualquier tipo de vista.

Unas manos firmes me rodearon la espalda y me apretaron contra un cuerpo fuerte y duro.

Me enjuagué las lágrimas y vi que Edward me estaba abrazando. No ice nada para separarme, en vez de eso escondí mi cara entre su cuello y hombro.

Unas mariposas comenzaron a volar dentro de mi tripa. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? No sería... ¡Genial! mi primer amor y es no correspondido. Pero ¿podía ser amor? Apenas lo conocía y, que digamos, no me había tratado demasiado bien.

Estubimos un rato más así y luego entramos en el local de nuevo. Edward me pidió que bailara con el una canción y así ice. No era consciente de lo que hacia cuando bailábamos ya que sus ojos me habían cautivado y me habían echo perder la noción del tiempo. En todo el baile ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro. Al acabar el baile Charie se acercó a nosotros.

-Bella, yo me voy. Mañana me voy de pesca, Harrie quiere celebrarlo también. Quédate si quieres, Alice me a dicho que te llevaría a casa.

-Vale papá-¿cómo? Que yo sepa nunca me había quedado en ninguna fiesta.

Charlie se fue y me dejo de nuevo sola con Edward. Esa noche no la olvidaría jamas.

Por lo que había sido y lo que me esperaba...

_**Hola! ya tengo el cap, no se como me abrá quedado así que me decis cuando lo leais ¿vale? el siguiente cap sera más interesante y abrán nuevas cosas w bueno thanks por los reviews! **_

**_Besos Sandra!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

4

**4. Parte de una verdad.**

Charlie hacia una hora que se había ido a casa.

Los Cullen se lo estaban pasando realmente bien.

Entablé amistad con Emmet. Era muy divertido y constantemente hacía bromas de las cuales sus principales puntos de diversión eran Alice y Edward los cuales se irritaban y se vengaban de el.

Cuando todos acabaron la fiesta Alice, Jasper y yo nos quedamos a recoger el local.

Mientras recogía los papeles sin querer me corté en el dedo y a continuación todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Vi como Jasper se lanzaba hacia mí con mirada hambrienta. También vi a Alice gritando nuestros nombres y saltando sobre Jasper. Todo aquello ocurrió a una velocidad inverosímil. Algo duro le aparto del golpe de Jasper y pasó sus brazos por mi espalda haciendo como una especie de jaula protectora, cosa que no sirvió de mucho puesto que me di un buen golpe en la cabeza. Al levantar la mirada, me encontré los ojos de Edward (ahora oscuros) clavados en mí. Estaban llenos de temor y hambre. Igual que los de Jasper. Vi todo lo que pasaba gracias al hueco entre el brazo de Edward y su cuerpo. Alice estaba forcejeando con Jasper para sacarlo de allí y Jasper la empujaba y golpeaba para escaparse de sus brazos y saltar hacia mí. En un momento Jasper consiguió deshacerse de Alice y salto hacia mí. Yo cerré los ojos. Escuché un golpe, como de dos rocas y luego silencio. Al abrir los ojos Ni Jasper ni Alice estaban dentro y Edward me miraba preocupado y temeroso.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Edward mientras me dejaba espacio para moverme pero sin soltarme.

-Sí, solo me e dado un golpe en la cabeza-contesté a la vez que me frotaba en el lugar donde recibí el impacto.

Me ayudo a levantarme y cuando conseguí ponerme recta el olor de la sangre inundó mis pulmones haciendo que lo último que viera y oyese fuera el rostro de Edward y su voz angelical gritando mi nombre.

Me desperté en la habitación de Alice. ¿Qué me había pasado? Me levante del sofá ya que sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido.

-Será mejor que no te levantes. Has recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza.-una voz demasiado fría vino del fondo de la habitación.

Comenzó a andar hacia mí y la tenue luz de la luna le izo más hermoso que nunca ¿Perdón?

No me dio tiempo a pensar bien en lo que mi fuero interno acababa de decir ya que las imágenes de la fiesta me golpearon como un bate de béisbol a una pelota.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la fiesta?-¿qué era Jasper?-casi grité.

-¿de qué hablas?

-Edward no estoy loca, y no me digas que a sido el golpe porque se perfectamente lo que e visto y no era un sueño. Estaba allí y me corte y Jasper se lanzó sobre mí con mirada hambrienta y tu me apartastes de su camino...-no tenía lógica pero no estaba loca.

-¿crees que Jasper te ataco? ¿Qué es? ¿Un vampiro?-pregunto divertido pero a la vez temeroso.

-Sí-no se exactamente a cual de las preguntas.

Desde luego que Jasper me atacó. Pienso que algo le tendría que haber echo reaccionar así y en ese exacto momento yo me había cortado. No había más seres que bebieran sangre exceptuando a los vampiros. Yo misma era incapaz de creérmelo, pero una parte de mí tiraba a la incoherencia y la otra, una parte muy pequeña, era la que seguía cuerda y decía que aquello era una locura.

Edward arqueó las cejas a modo de sorpresa ero no dijo nada. Se levantó y salió de la habitación mirándome antes con ojos enfadados. ¿De nuevo me odiaba?

Cerró la puerta tras de si.

Estaba bien segura de lo que había visto y desde luego que no había sido un sueño todo era muy real. Además tenía la prueba por el corte de mi dedo. Haber, recordemos. Recogiendo los papeles de envolver de los regalos me había cortado con uno. Acto seguido Jasper se lanzo sobre mí y Edward me apartó de su camino. Después todo lo recuerdo medio a borrones.

Todo aquello no podía haber sido fruto de mi imaginación. Vampiros...siempre había bromeado con que ellos parecían vampiros. Todo concuerdaba. Tez pálida, ojeras muy marcadas y tendencia por la sangre. Pero, Edward y Alice habían sido capaces de no lanzarse sobre mí Alice vale, estaba a cierta distancia, pero Edward...

Escuché voces al otro lado de la puerta. Me levanté y sin hacer ruido apoyé la oreja en la puerta. Las voces parecían provenir de Alice y Edward.

"_Edward, lo e visto, pronto lo sabrá. Además ¿por qué nos negamos tanto? Su padre lo sabe y no a dicho nada en absoluto qué nos dice que ella valla a decir algo"_

"_No sabes si ella dirá algo o no"_

"_Edward te repito que lo e visto!"¡_

"_Puedes estar equivocada. Yo no puedo leerle la mente. Mi poder no influye en ella, ¿qué te dice que el tuyo sí?"_

"_Hay que decírselo. Además su padre nos habló de lo cabezota que era cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza. Y yo e podido comprobar que así es. Es muy terca. No va a creer otra cosa de la que ella no esté segura."_

"_No."_

"_Se que te niegas a creer lo que e visto pero tiene que saberlo. Pronto o tarde eso va a pasar. Y será mejor que lo sepa para entonces..."_

No aguanté más. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y me encaré a ellos.

-¿Qué e de saber? Y decirme la verdad-exigí.

Alice dirijió su mirada esperando que hablara y yo también le mire a el.

-Edward, sí o sí, sabes lo que puede ocurrir-le obligo Alice.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir? ¿De qué hablais?

-Bella...será mejor que te sientes-me dijo Edward.

Me senté en medio de los dos pero con mi cuerpo orientado al de Edward.

-Veras...Lo que pasó anoche, como ya sabrás no es algo muy normal-habló Alice puesto que Edward no decía palabra y yo me ubique enfrente de ella-nosotros...como decirlo...no somos...humanos...tu padre esto lo sabe desde el día del accidente que pasó y aquello no lo hicieron personas normales... lo hicieron personas de nuestra especie...lo que quiero decir es que nosotros somos...

-Vampiros. Unos malditos vampiros-terminó Edward.

_Vampiros._..._vampiros..._

**_Pedón por no subir ayer, pero cierta amiga quería hacer sk8 todo lo que quedaba de tarde(cosa que no icimos porque acabamos ordenando su paraiso, los zapatos)._**

**_Así que bueno aquí lo teneís. No se como habrá quedado ya que lo e hecho bastante rápido. Ya me direis. si a quedado mal lo renuevo(ya que tengo otra cosa en mente también para renovar el cap) y lo subo junto al cap siguiente ._**

**_Que lo dsfruteis!!_**

**_Besos Sands_**


	6. Chapter 6

5

**5. Toda la verdad.**

Esto era una locura, pero sabía que era verdad. La primera es que desde luego que no parecían normales y desde luego el accidente de la fiesta tampoco, y aparte, el accidente de mi madre. Aquellos seres no eran normales y podrían ser perfectamente vampiros ya que vi como bebían la sangre de mi madre y la de mi padre. Pero ¿si sabía que era verdad, por qué me costaba tanto creerlo?

-Bella...-comenzó Alice.

-Demostradlo-le corté.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alice confusa.

-Demostrad lo que decís-ordené.

Necesitaba una prueba.

Alice se levantó del sofá y lo levantó con una sola mano y me miró extrañada y temerosa.

Lo normal hubiera sido que yo hubiese salido corriendo de la habitación pero lo único que ice fue decir un simple "os creo". Desde luego que Edward y Alice me miraron como si fuese una loca.

-Yo me voy de aquí-Edward cada vez era más y más frío conmigo.

¿Por qué se comportaba así? Les había creído en lo que me habían dicho y no iba a contar nada. Primero me trata como a un paria cosa que me hace pesar que me odia, luego en la fiesta me dice que estoy totalmente equivocada que el no me odia y ahora me vuelve a odiar. ¿Pero se puede saber qué le pasa? ¿Tiene trastornos? Tendré que preguntárselo alguna vez.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?-pregunté al acordarme de lo que habían hablado antes.

-¿Qué?-contestó Alice confusa.

-Habéis dicho antes que pronto o tarde iba a pasar... ¿el qué?

-Ah...eso-bajó la mirada-van a venir "visitantes" y e visto como te atacaban. Da igual lo bien que te proteja Edward, encontraran la forma de atraparte-respondió al fin.

-¿Protegerme Edward? ¿Atacarme? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conocen.

-Sí que te conocen-hablaba en murmullos-son los que mataron a tu madre.

Una oleada de furia y de miedo me recorrió todo el cuerpo y Alice lo notó.

-No te van a tocar. Ahora que sabes nuestro secreto será más fácil protegerte-me dijo mientras me abrazaba cosa que me calmo y me aportó confianza en ellos.

-Quiero saber una cosa

-Lo que quieras- accedió ella.

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa a Edward conmigo? ¿Tanto me odia? Cada vez me confunde más. Primero me trata mal luego me dice que lo que pienso no es cierto y luego me trata de nuevo mal.

Comenzó a reírse y solo dijo:

-Esto es nuevo para el. Dale un poco de tiempo y pronto lo sabrás.

Tras decir eso salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

Nada más levantarme me vestí corriendo. El primer día de instituto e iba a llegar tarde. Saludé a Charlie y me metí la tostada en la boca mientras salía. No tenía tiempo de desayunar correctamente.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me contaron lo que eran los Cullen. Alice me había contado todo lo que tenía que saber.

Carlisle fue el primero en venir a Forks. Quería comprobar que lo que más dominaba era el cielo nublado puesto que el sol no los mataba ni nada de eso pero les hacía algo (que todavía no me habían dicho), y después de comprobar eso el resto de los Cullen irían con el, pero tuvieron un problema con el anterior instituto que les izo quedarse allí durante el resto del año, por eso que se mudaron hace varias semanas Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Edward.

Dentro de la familia había 3 parejas, Jasper y Alice; Rosalie y Emmet y Carlisle y Esme.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba entrando en el aparcamiento del instituto. Aparque en mi lugar del año pasado y bajé del auto. Angela y Jess me esperaban en el porche de la entrada.

-Hola chicas, cuanto tiempo-les saludé.

-Hola Bella-contestaron al unísono.

-¿Qué tal os fue?

-Genial, te cuento.

Jess me agarró del brazo y comenzó a contarme todo lo que había echo en las vacaciones. No había cambiado nada. Seguía tan parlanchina como siempre y Angela tampoco había cambiado. Se colocó a un lado mío rodando los ojos y las dos nos reímos.

Cuando llegamos a dirección Jess por fin dejó de hablar. Pedí mis horarios y salí de nuevo.

-Oye nos toca juntas en Trigonometría-me comentó Jess.

-Sí-afirmé.

-¿Ahora que te toca?-me preguntó Angela.

-Pues...Biología.

-Valla, bueno pues ¿nos vemos en la cafetería?

-Vale.

Me dirigía mi clase y me senté en mi pupitre del año pasado. Me gustaba estar sola, no me entretenía hablando con alguien y podía pensar tranquila.

Mike Newton también estaba en mi clase y se acercó a saludarme pero el profesor entró por la puerta. Menos mal. Mike siempre estaba tan pendiente de mí, me ponía a veces nerviosa.

-Antes de comenzar la clase vamos a dar la bienvenida a un alumno nuevo-"por favor que sea Alice"-Edward Cullen.

Me faltó poco para gritar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué e echo? Ya me odia suficiente para que ahora me toque en la misma clase. Solo espero que no se siente conmigo.

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Bella-le ordenó el profesor.

"Bocazas Bella, bocazas".

Edward caminó con recelo hacia el asiento libre de mi lado y se sentó lo más lejos que le dejaba la mesa de mí.

Deje caer mi pelo sobre el hombro creando una pared entre los dos. Intenté prestar la mayor parte de la atención en lo que decía el profesor pero no hacía más que notar los ojos de Edward clavados en mí cosa que me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba. La clase se me izo eterna. Parecía que los segundos iban cada vez más despacio, esto era insoportable pero al fin la sirena tocó y salí tan rápido como me fue posible y al parecer Edward también izo lo mismo.

La siguiente clase era Educación física, seguramente nos dejarían tiempo libre como siempre y así fue. El profesor sacó una pelota para aquellos que querían jugar y al resto nos dio permiso para ir a donde quisiéramos. Yo me fui a la parte trasera del instituto. Necesitaba pensar un poco, en toda la semana Alice había planeado todo tipo de cosas para las dos. Si no hubiese sido porque el último día (o sea ayer) me lo dejó para descansar, hoy estaría agotada.

A pesar de que sabía que todo era cierto, me costaba creerme que existían los vampiros y que los Cullen fueran de ellos. Siempre había bromeado con que el doctor Carlisle lo parecía pero nunca pensé que lo era. ¡Por Dios! Son seres mitológicos, o lo eran. Lo mejor es creérselo de una vez y dejar el asunto.

-¿Bella?

Es voz me sonaba más familiar de lo que debería sonar. Por supuesto que supe que era la de Edward.

-¿Qué?-respondí muy fría.

No estaba dispuesta a que el me tratase como le diese la gana, o sea como un paria, y yo le tratara con dulzura.

-¿Estás enfadada?-preguntó... ¿dolido?

-No-seguí sonando fría.

-Lo siento, pero es mejor así. Es mejor que no nos acerquemos el uno al otro-está vez sí que estaba segura de que estaba dolido.

-¿Qué? Eso lo abras decido por ti solo porque en ningún momento e acordad eso contigo. Pero bueno tú sabrás. Parece ser que eres un experto en tratar a la gente como se merece-no me había dado cuenta de que había ido hasta el aparcamiento hasta que no me choque contra un coche.

-¿Perdón?-menos mal no se había dado cuenta de mi torpeza.

-Nada, olvída...

De repente la cara de Edward se transformo en una máscara completa de miedo. Y dejó de respirar (cosa que no le hacía falta). Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde el dirigía la suya, y vi como un coche se acercaba dando vueltas de campana hacia el aparcamiento. Exactamente a donde estaba yo. Recibí un golpe, pero no de donde provenía la furgoneta, si no desde donde estaba Edward. Justo un segundo después de que me apartara de la trayectoria del coche, este se estrelló donde hace unos segundos estaba yo. Recibí un golpe en la cabeza cuando caímos al suelo y a continuación un estruendo espantoso y gritos de personas sonaron por todo el aparcamiento.

Varias personas se acercaron a donde estábamos pero yo perdí el conocimiento. Lo último que recuerdo es que Alice apartó a la gente y deje de notar el suelo a mis espaldas.

Me desperté en la sala de enfermería. Al levantarme quedé a escasos centímetros del rostro de Edward, el cual me miraba extraño. No apartamos la mirada y se me cortó al respiración al parecer a el también. Entonces se hacercó a mí...

_**Perdón por tardar tanto pero esque entre los entrenamientos, los trabajos, entre cierta amiga (¬¬) y cierto problema no e podido escribir tanto como deseaba, pero bueno, el cap de hoy es bastante largo, aún que creo que no está muy bien porque lo e hecho muy rápido :S:S decirme que os parece ¿oko? Y gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad...Bueno otras cosas, pronto me iré de acampada por lo tanto puede que suba uno más y si veo que os gusta este subiré 2 caps seguidos w **_

_**Bye bye, que lo disfruten!! Sand**_


	7. Chapter 7

6

**6. Cambio.**

Cada vez su rostro estaba más cerca del mío pero dos sordos golpes de nudillos nos hicieron separarnos a ambos.

-Vaya ¿ya estas despierta?, ¿qué tal te encuentras?-Carlisle entró en la habitación junto con una enfermera.

-B-bien-musité nerviosa.

-Bueno, vamos a tomarte el pulso-me agarró del a mano pero la retiré en seguida.

Sabía que no le hacia falta tomarme el pulso para saber que lo tenía por los aires.

-¿puedo irme ya? Me encuentro bien, de verdad-aseguré.

-No al instituto, si quieres vas a casa. Pero alguien tiene que ir contigo, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y será mejor que estés con alguien por si algún síntoma emerge-¿por qué miraba a Edward mientras lo decía?-¿Edward?

Mi pulso se aceleró más aún y Carlisle me sonrió burlón mientras que Edward tenía una mirada avergonzada y a la vez burlona también.

-Vamos-esta vez la voz de Edward sonó extraña, como se debatiera algo dentro de el.

En todo el trayecto hasta mí casa ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Saqué la llave, abrí la puerta y seguidamente le invité a pasar. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

-El comedor está por ahí, si quieres puedes ver la televisión, yo tengo que recoger la cocina-era lo único que se me ocurría para entretenerle.

-Prefiero leer-me contestó el.

¿No podía ver la televisión? En el único lugar en el que había libros era en mi habitación, pero no me quedaba remedio si no quería cruzarme con el hasta que Charlie llegara, por dentro estaba muerta de vergüenza y el parecía tan normal.

-Solo tengo libros en mi habitación-me miro y bajó la mirada.

Subí las escaleras haciendo un gesto para que el también subiera. Entre en mi habitación y le mostré la estantería con los libros.

-Quédate aquí si quieres o vete al comedor, haz lo que quieras yo tengo que hacer cosas-intenté sonar indiferente pero creo que no lo conseguí.

Bajé las escaleras con tal rapidez que me falto poco para darme de morros contra la pared. Al llegar a la cocina me senté en una silla intentado calmarme y recordando como se respiraba. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en el hospital? ¿Qué había sido eso? Comencé a fregar los platos son dame cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cocina. Al girarme para coger el trapo dos ojos color topacio estaban clavados en mí,

-¡Por Dios! ¿Es que quieres matarme a sustos?-le regañé.

-Lo siento. Es solo que no me parece bien quedarme en el cuarto de una chica.

-Pues ves al comedor si quieres-"indiferente indiferente" cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí...mirándote-murmuró.

Al escuchar la última palabra, note como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas violentamente y como mi pulso se aceleraba, y al parecer Edward también.

-¡Ya estoy arto!-exclamó a la vez que se levantaba de la silla.

Las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi tripa ¿qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Amor? Pero, ¡No puede ser! No lo conozco de nada aparte de que después de la forma con la que me trataba es imposible enamorarse de él... ¿o no? El caso es que no se por qué me sentía así.

Levanté la mirada y mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Error. Sus ojos hicieron que me pusiese más nerviosa, sobre todo cuando comenzó a acercarse a mí. En ningún momento aparte los ojos de los suyos y viceversa. Paró a escasos centímetros de mí y entonces me rodeo con sus brazos. En el momento en el que tuve contacto con su piel comencé a marearme.

-Bella-la forma en la que susurro en mi oído mi nombre provocó un colapso.

Me desvanecí pero no llegue a perder la conciencia, sabía todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y oía todo, solo que no podía responder. Edward me llamó varías veces mientras me llevaba a mi cuarto. Note algo mullido a mis espaldas, por lo que supuse que me abría dejado en la cama. Quería levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Oí cerrarse la puerta. Edward se había ido. Menos mal. Dudo que hubiese soportado sus ojos de nuevo. Me sentía aún mareada, no tanto pero mejor y aún tenía los nervios a flor de piel y las mariposas en la tripa. Está claro que me e enamorado de él.

Ice un esfuerzo y conseguí moverme, me tapé con la manta hasta la cara.

-¡Idiota! Nunca me había enamorado y cuando lo ago, voy, y me enamoro una persona que jamás se fijaría en mí-murmure para mí misma en voz alta.

Pero el incidente de la cocina y el hospital...

Me estiré y aparte la manta, pero si llego a saber que me esperaba, no lo hubiese echo. Edward estaba sentado en la mecedora del fondo de mi habitación mirándome con expresión dulce a la vez que irritada.

-¿¡Edward!? ¿Desde cuando estas aquí? ¿No te habías ido?-grite asustada y nerviosa.

-Llevo aquí todo el rato-al ver mi expresión cuando me respondió se rió burlonamente-si te encuentras mejor, ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?-eso me descolocó.

Asentí sin decir palabra, tenía intriga por saber que lugar era.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, me peiné y me cambié de ropa. Edward seguía sentado en la mecedora. Había veces que cuando estaba con alguno de los Cullen me sentía mal, sí mal, todos eran perfectos sin faltar ni uno, cualquier chica se sentiría verdaderamente mal.

Edward a pesar de estar en una estropajosa silla parecía recién sacado de un anuncio de la televisión.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto en un gesto muy cortés y después, a una velocidad increíble para los humanos aún que muy normal para los vampiros, entró en el coche y puso en marcha el coche. Íbamos por la carretera I0I y paramos en frente de un sendero. ¿Íbamos de caminata por un sendero? Sí exacto, íbamos de caminata, pero no por un sendero. Me paré al ver que lo dejábamos de lado y Edward se paró también mirándome.

-¿qué pasa?

-¿No vamos a ir por el sendero?-me extraño el tono de mi voz.

-No te preocupes, no nos vamos a perder, me conozco esto como la palma de mi mano-su sonrisa me infundió algo de tranquilidad.

En verdad no fue tan arduo, la mayor parte del tiempo era todo plano, (aún que yo encontraba siempre algo con lo que tropezarme) y en las partes difíciles Edward siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme. La caminata nos llevo la mayor parte de la mañana, pero al llegar, supe que había merecido la pena.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó entusiasmado.

-Sí, es precioso.

-Te sienta bien-murmuro.

-¿Qué?

-No nada.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

-Me gusta mucho correr, y hace 3 días, encontré este lugar. Me gusta mucho y es muy relajante, además al estar perdido por el bosque puedo venir aquí los días de sol.

-¿Algún día me enseñares que pasa cuando os da el sol? ¿Os descomponéis o convertís en ceniza?

Su risa musical inundó aquel bello lugar.

-Como si no hubiese oído eso antes-se burló.

-Vale vale-refunfuñé mientras me apoyaba en un árbol-me gusta este lugar.

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras-me invitó.

-Dudo que encuentre yo sola este lugar, además la caminata es demasiado peligrosa para alguien tan torpe como yo y sobre todo si voy sola.

-Bueno, sería un placer compartir el día contigo en este lugar.

-Tengo una duda desde hace ya un poco ¿tienes trastorno de personalidad o es que con los años te has vuelto majareta?-tenía que soltarlo o explotaba.

-¿perdón?-se notaba verdaderamente confuso y sorprendido.

-Sí, lo digo, primero me tratas como si no existiera, después eres muy amable, a continuación de nuevo como un paria y por último arriesgas tu...te lanzas a salvarme-los solté todo de golpe.

-Ah...eso-respiró profundamente y se sentó a mi lado- es difícil de explicar, esto es nuevo para mí, no se lo que era.

"_Esto es nuevo para él"_ La frase que Alice me había dicho cuando le pregunté que le pasaba a Edward conmigo me apareció en la mente.

-¿Qué es nuevo? No lo entiendo.

-Haber, empiezo por el principio o no entenderás nada. Alice, Jasper y yo después de transformarnos adquirimos unos poderes, Alice es capaz de ver el futuro; Jasper controla las emociones de la gente y yo soy capaz de leer mentes. No sabes a que se debe eso, aún que tenemos una teoría. Alice cuando era humana era capaz de averiguar que era lo que iba a pasar; Jasper sentía los sentimientos de la gente e intentaba ayudarles y yo solía saber que pensaba la gente, de ahí que hayamos adquirido estos poderes, aún que no es una ciencia cierta. Bueno el caso es que, cuando viniste a casa a comer, tu olor me impactó, por eso me comporté así de frío. Pensaba que eras un demonio enviado desde mi infierno particular. Me a costado muchos años, al igual que a mi familia, tener el suficiente autocontrol como para estar cerca de un humano son abalanzarme contra el. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía sed al lado de un humano y entonces apareces tú. Hueles extremadamente deliciosa. Ahora mismo tengo que estar atento para no lanzarme sobre ti. Obviamente no tengo la suficiente hambre, procuré cazar ayer, pero...

-¿quieres decir que huelo mejor que otras personas?-pregunté curiosa.

-Exacto.

-¿y simplemente por eso me trataste así y tuviste esos cambios de humor?-estaba un poco enfadada.

-Es más difícil de lo que crees. Sabía que si estaba mucho rato contigo acabaría matándote, esto se lo conté a Alice, ya que ella había tenido una visión que no me gustó nada pero que esta claro que se va a cumplir. Quise que te alejaras de mí y te traté fríamente, pero cuando te fuiste corriendo una ola de arrepentimiento y de dolor me invadió. Se que estaba mal pero no quería que acabaras con ese destino sería muy peligroso para ti. Me sentí mejor cuando volviste acompañada de Alice pero de nuevo tu olor me izo estar más atento que de costumbre y Alice lo notó así que te llevó a su cuarto. Intenté leerte el pensamiento para ver que pensabas sobre mí, pero no obtuve nada. Era como una pared en blanco. Lo intenté de nuevo con los mismos resultados. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía oírte? decidí ir a hablar con Carlisle y le expliqué todo. Me dijo que lo de la sangre era normal, lo llamó la _tua cantante_. Me explicó que los Vulturis lo denominaban así, por que tu sangre canta para mí. En cuanto a lo de no poder leerte el pensamiento no me dio una respuesta. Cuando le conté a Alice lo que había sentido no me dijo nada pero sonrió y se fue, intente leer sus pensamientos pero lo único que halle era como traducía un libro al francés. Por la noche no te pude quitar de mi cabeza, no hacía más que recordar como te sonrojabas y tu olor. Salí al bosque a correr, era de la única manera de la que me olvidaba de todo pero ni aún así. El día del cumpleaños decidí que no quería separarme de ti, toda esa semana me sentí ansioso por verte, por que llegara el día de la fiesta. Hable con Esme y me dijo lo mismo que Alice-en ese momento se pausó y me miró-cuando saliste a fuera del restaurante Alice me animó a hablar contigo. Cuando bailaste conmigo me sentí de una forma muy extraña, feliz o algo así, lo único que se es que no te podía sacar de mis pensamientos entonces ocurrió lo que no quería. Jasper se descontroló y yo pensaba que también lo aria ya que tu sangre es para mí la fragancia más enloquecedora que e olido, pero en vez de eso sin siquiera pensarlo corrí a protegerte, en ese momento decidí de nuevo que no era bueno que estuvieses cerca de nosotros, pero Alice te a pillado mucho cariño-me sonrió- así que decidí que sería yo el que se alejase de ti pero de nuevo tu vida corrió peligro en el aparcamiento-recordé el incidente y como me había hablado Edward, con voz pesada y dolida-y bueno el resto es lo que está pasando ahora-finalizo

-¿eso quiere decir que has vuelto a pensar que no es tan peligroso?-asintió con la cabeza-una cosa, cuando estábamos en mi casa, en la cocina ¿por qué has dicho lo de que estás arto? ¿De qué?

-De alejarme de ti.

La sangre subió hasta mis mejillas y el sonrió burlonamente y divertido.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunte enfurruñada, no me gustaba que la gente se riera de mí.

-De lo que has dicho cuando te despertaste en tu casa.

Recordé que había dicho y la sangre se amontonó más aún _"¡Idiota! Nunca me había enamorado y cuando lo ago, voy, y me enamoro una persona que jamás se fijaría en mí"_

Edward supo que ya sabía a lo que se refería.

-Estás muy equivocada en eso si piensas que jamás me interesaría por ti.

Las mariposas de nuevo surgieron de la nada en mi tripa y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa.

Edward alzó su mano y la poso sobre mi mejilla. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío.

-Eres adorable-ente su voz musical y sus ojos estaba apunto de otro colapso.

-Una cosa ¿qué era lo que no querías que pasara?-pregunta errónea.

-Esto.

Acortó la distancia entre su rostro y el mío y sus labios se posaron en los míos. Eran fríos y suaves. Mis mejillas estaban a punto de incendiarse y en mi tripa no había más que mariposas. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas pero no quería desmayarme. Luche contra eso pero lo tenía todo en contra. El bello rostro de Edward casi pegado al mío y sus labios lo hacía más difícil. Abrí los ojos intentando mantenerme donde estaba, pero los ojos dorados de Edward estaban clavados en los míos, eso tampoco ayudó mucho. Separó sus labios de los míos y paso sus brazos por mi espalda apretándome más a el. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pétreo, disfrutando de lo que podría ser un sueño del que no quería despertar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí-beso la parte alta de mi cabeza.

-¿No puedes leerme la mente?-no intenté ocultar la satisfacción.

-No... Es algo que me irrita. Me gustaría saber que piensas.

-Bueno puedes preguntar. Ahora si quiero responder o no...

-¿Qué piensas sobre esto?-me cortó.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿O que pensaste?

-Empiezo pro la última pregunta-escondí la cara entre su cuello y hombro, hablar de esto me daba vergüenza- Al principio pensé que era porque no querías que estuviésemos en tu casa y no le di mucha importancia pero. Cuanto más rato estaba delante de ti y mas indiferente te era, más me preocupaba. No se por qué reaccione así a la hora de la comida, solo se que al igual que tu, no te podía sacar de mis pensamientos y en verdad, aún que no lo quise aceptar, también estaba ansiosa por verte. En la fiesta cuando me dijiste que estaba equivocada, no te voy a negar que me alegre. Después de que me contaseis vuestro secreto, toda esa semana que estuve son verte solo quería verte, aún que intentaba negarlo por todas las formas posibles pero en el fondo sabía que era lo que pasaba, y me extrañaba. Después de cómo me habías tratado ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de ti? Pero no había otra explicación. Y bueno, que ahora esté aquí contigo y que no te halla abofeteado cuando me has besado creo que afirma lo que siento. Y sobre lo que a pasado...me lo reservo-eso si que no lo pensaba decir.

-Gracias-de nuevo acercó sus labios a los míos.

Tuve que recordarme como se respiraba.

-¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta ahora?

-Sí

-¿Por qué no bebéis sangre humana? No me malinterpretes, me alegro pero quiero sabes por qué.

-No queremos ser mounstros. Simplemente. Al principio era insoportable, pero al final te acostumbras y acabas por no oler la sangre humana.

-¿Cómo es de atrayente mi sangre para ti?

-Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Unos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.

Asentí.

-Lamento emplear la analogía del a comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicarlo. Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse.

Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandy añejo, de cien años, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su cálido aroma...En tal caso ¿Cómo crees que le iría?

Me miro esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo, estaba demasiado metida en sus palabras.

-Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar del brandy. Quizá debería haber empleado a un heroinómano en vez de un alcohólico para el ejemplo.

-Bueno ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína?

-Sí, exactamente. Tú eres mi marca de heroína.

-¿A pasado esto alguna otra vez?

-Respecto a mí, no. He hablado con mis hermanos. Para Jasper, todos los humanos sois más de lo mismo, el es el más reciente de todos. Todavía no puede diferenciar olores. Sin embargo a Emmet le sucedió dos veces. Una con más intensidad que la otra.

-¿Qué izo Emmet?-pregunta errónea.

Su rostro se ensombreció y sus manos se crisparon entre las mías.

-Creo saberlo-dije al fin.

-Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida ¿verdad?

-¿Qué me pides? ¿Mi permiso?-mi voz sonó más mordaz de lo que quería y continué para remediarlo- Quiero decir, entonces, ¿no hay esperanza?

-¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que la hay! Es solo que, no voy a dejar que...-dejó la frase en el aire-Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y no era tan experto como ahora.

-Por eso no quería acercarme a ti. Si de verdad lo hubiese deseado fácilmente podría haberte pedido que viniese conmigo a un lugar a solas, como en el instituto, y tú hubiese acudido.

-Sin duda.

-Preferiría mil veces habernos delatado en el instituto delante de toda la gente, en el cual me podrían parar los pies a hacerlo aquí y ahora sin nadie que me detenga.

-¿Por qué?

-Isabella-pronunció mi nombre de tal forma que la piel se me puso de gallina-¿aún no te has enterado?

-Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que prefiero morir antes que alejarme de ti-hice una mueca-.Soy idiota.

-Eres idiota.

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos y entonces nos pusimos a reír.

-Y así es como el león se enamoró de la oveja.

-¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!-musité.

-¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!

Habíamos empezado hablando sobre mi muerte y hemos acabado declarándonos. Mis nervio no lo soportaban y mis mejillas ya no podían adquirir mas color.

-El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable.

Me di cuenta de que ya era tarde y al parecer Edward también. Pero no quería que aquello acabase. Estaba segura que cuando saliésemos de aquel lugar yo despertaría de un hermoso sueño.

-Tienes que volver a casa.

-¿Ahora puedes leerme el pensamiento?

-No, pero es más fácil-acaricio mi pelo dejando caer la mano a un lado de mi hombro-¿quieres saber como nos manejamos por el bosque?

-¿No te iras a convertir en un murciélago?

-Como si fuera la primera vez que oigo eso-se carcajeó.

-vale vale, ya veo que no voy a poder quedarme contigo-refunfuñé.

-Vamos pequeña cobarde, sube a mi espalda.

Espere a ver si era una broma, pero Edward no se movió. Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba subida a su espalda y a continuación echo a correr.

_**Holaa! perdón por no subir antes pero estoy preparando cosas para la acampada. Otra cosa, hoy lo e subido tan largo( o eso me parece a mí) por eso mismo, porque me voy de acampada durante 4 días. Si de aquí al Jueves que es cuando me voy e echo otro capítulo lo subire si no pues hasta que vuelva. Por favorrrr decirme que os a parecido, lo e cambiado un montón de veces pensando que quedría mal, este no se yo como abrá quedado T.T **_

_**Graciaaas besos Sandraa**_


	8. Chapter 8

7

**7. Un gran giro.**

Los árboles pasaban a gran velocidad por a mi lado. Solo podía pensar en ese momento en que si nos estampábamos contra un árbol ni aun qué pusiese todo el algodón del mundo saldríamos vivos.

Cuando Edward dejó de correr quise bajarme pero mis músculos no reaccionaban, Edward lo adivinó y me ayudo a bajar. El coche aún estaba a unos metros de donde estábamos. Cuando fui a sentarme en el bordillo Edward me agarró la muñeca y me atrajo a el. La respiración se me cortó en cuanto sus manos tocaron mis mejillas las cuales por donde pasaban sus fríos dedos, la sangre se agolpaba. Su aliento dulzón acarició mis labios provocando un estremecimiento de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos habían atrapado los míos y no podía liberarme de esos ojos miel. Dejé de luchar por mantener la compostura y me dejé llevar por esos ojos. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en su pétreo pecho. Su camisa, desabrochada hasta el 3 botón dejaba ver parte de sus músculos, lo cual provocó otro estremecimiento cosa que a Edward no le pasó desapercibido. Parecía divertido ante mis reacciones al contacto de su cuerpo con el mío. Me resultaba tan extraño. Había pasado de intentar que Edward me fuera indiferente a que ahora fuera mi centro. Aún que creo que antes también lo era.

Acortó la poca distancia que separaba sus labios de los míos. Me pilló por sorpresa. Estaba tan centrada pensando en lo que había pasado que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ahora estábamos al lado del coche. Sabía que debía de estarme quieta pero fue inevitable que mis brazos pasaran alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajera más a mí. Note como su mandíbula se tensaba y acto seguido se separó de mí. Yo caí al suelo abrazándome las rodillas. Me había mareado. Agaché la cabeza metiéndola entre las piernas. No por el mareo si no porque de repente sentía vergüenza. Mis mejillas se incendiaron y una oleada de calor me golpeó. Edward estaba a unos pasos de mí aún un poco tenso, pero mirándome. La vergüenza aumentó al mirarle a los ojos. Me levanté y me metí en el coche. Noté como Edward entraba también por la sacudida del coche después del portazo. Apoye la cabeza en el frío cristal (cosa que me ayudó a calmar la oleada de calor que sentía).

-Bella-sonaba muy cerca.

-¿Qué?-no giré la cabeza. Seguía sintiendo vergüenza ¿Por qué? No lo se.

-Mírame-su voz sonó extremadamente dulce y no me quedó más remedio que mirarle.

Su cara estaba muy cerca y al girarme su aliento golpeo mi rostro aturdiéndome.

-¿Por qué estas así ahora?

-No estoy...de ninguna manera.

-Sabes, pensaba que lo de no leerte la mente mejoraría con el tiempo, pero no hace más que empeorar-dijo frustrado

No dije nada y eso le frustró más aún.

-Bella, por favor. Quiero saber que piensas-me rogó.

-Simplemente me a dado vergüenza-murmuré tan bajo que dudé que lo hubiese escuchado. Pero por supuesto que sí. Era un vampiro.

-¿Por qué?-parecía divertirle.

-No lo se. Soy nueva en esto.

-Y yo-se unió el.

-Tú llevas más de 90 años en el mundo. Seguro que ya has estado con alguien. Tendrías que ser un experto.

-Puede que leva más de 90 años en el mundo, pero jamás alguien me había traído tanto como tu. Además de que ninguna chica me ha atraído lo suficiente.

Ante ese comentario no pude decir nada, sus ojos eran totalmente sinceros a la vez que sus palabras. Era imposible que alguien como el, tan perfecto, no hubiese encontrado a alguien. Seguramente todas estarían rendidas a sus pies. Aún que claro, tiene lógica. Al ser el ser más bello del mundo no se conforma con una mujer simplemente guapa. Pero entonces ¿Por qué me ha escogido a mí? ¿Será por algún interés? Poco probable. No soy ni rica ni tengo nada preciado o de valor inigualable. Entonces no me lo explico.

-¿Por qué se habrá fijado en mí? No tengo nada de lo que se pueda veneficiar-murmuré en voz alta.

Acto seguido de decir eso, me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, lo que significaba que Edward lo abría oído. _"Bella, tenemos que solucionar el problema ese de decir todo lo que piensas en alto" _dije en mi fuero interno. Me giré para ver si Edward se había dado cuenta. Sí. Me miraba con ojos dulces y un tanto irritados. Levantó su mano y la posó en mi mejilla.

-¿Tengo que decirte por qué me e fijado en ti? ¿No puedes creer simplemente que me e enamorado?-dijo con un tono que debería estar prohibido usar.

Al ver que no respondía arrancó el coche sin decir nada, pero no se por qué me daba la impresión de que de verdad quería una respuesta y hasta que no la consiga no va a parar. Atrapó mi mano y la colocó en el cambio de marchas para tenerlas unidas.

En todo el trayecto no dejo de mirarme, pero el coche apenas se movía un centímetro del centro de la carretera. Cuando le miraba y me cruzaba con sus ojos, acababa hiperventilando y ruborizándome cosa que a Edward le gustaba, ya que en varias ocasiones me decía lo adorable que estaba con el rubor en las mejillas, cosa que hacía que me pusiese más roja aún.

Al llegar a mí casa, me di cuenta de lo tarde que era serías ya como las 3. Charlie no estaba en casa.

-¿Puedo pasar?

La voz de me asustó levemente.

-...Sí-titubee.

Sin siquiera darme tiempo a pestañear, Edward dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Al entrar en casa me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la comida para Charlie ya que el solía llegar a las 4, pero una nota en la mesa me advirtió de que estaría con Billy Black, un viejo amigo, y que se quedaría a comer y probablemente a cenar puesto que había un maratón de partidos de baloncesto. Así que metí lo que había sacado antes de darme cuenta de que estaba la nota.

-¿no vas a comer?-Edward estaba en la puerta apoyando un hombro en el marco.

-No tengo hambre-era cierto.

-Llevas muchas horas sin comer, no es bueno-me regañó.

-Por un día sin comer no creo que pase nada-no sabía yo si eso era cierto en mis circunstancias.

Estando cerca de Edward necesitaría energía para no desmayarme cada vez que me toca, o marearme. No pareció gustarle la idea pero cuando salí de la cocina en dirección a mi cuarto el me siguió. Al llegar a la habitación el teléfono sonó.

-¿Quién?...Ah hola Angela...sí, estoy bien...no solo me han dicho que me... ¿cómo sabes tu eso?...sí, bueno debí imaginarlo...por favor intenta que no se sepa, si se enterase mi padre...gracias Angela...-me sonrojé ante el comentario" _¿No habrás echo cosas indecentes? Si se entera Jess se pondrá echa una furia"-_Angela-intenté regañarle pero se notó toda la vergüenza-...sí mañana iré ya hablaremos...adiós.

Genial, Angela sabía que había estado con Edward. ¿Cómo? Ni idea, solo espero que no llegue a oídos de mi padre. Eso de que salga con chicos no le hace mucha gracia.

-Con que cosas indecentes...-se burló Edward-bueno, te e besado, ¿cuenta?-¡por Dios! Que despreocupado y suelto parecía.

Escondí la cara en la almohada, eso de que Edward pueda leer mentes...por suerte la mía no.

-Bella, ¿vas a contestar a mis preguntas de antes?-su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Qué preguntas?-mira que lo sabía.

-Las que te e formulado en el coche. Parece que no te crees que me aya fijado en ti simplemente porque te quiero-mi corazón se disparó al oír las últimas palabras.

-Ah...esas ¿Es obligatorio responderlas?

-No, pero desearía que lo hicieses.

Me quedé unos momentos en silencio pensando en la respuesta y al cabo de varios minutos en los que Edward esperaba mi respuesta con impaciencia al final lo solté.

-Solo hace falta que te mires en un espejo y luego me mires a mí para saber las razones obvias.

Arqueó una ceja

-Pues yo no lo tengo tan claro. ¿Podrías explicármelo?

-Es fácil. Eres perfecto. ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí? Cualquiera es más guapa que yo eso está claro. Y sobretodo esa Rosalie. Es perfecta. El tipo de chica que todo hombre busca-aclaré.

-Recuerda que yo no soy humano. No soy un hombre normal-se defendió.

-Mejor me lo pones, deberías buscar algo mejor.

-¿Por qué pones tantas pegas? ¿No quieres que te quiera o es que eres tu la que no me quieres?-parecía divertido.

-¡No!-me di cuenta de que casi lo había gritado-no...Solo que no lo comprendo-moderé el tono de voz.

-Simplemente te quiero. ¿Hay alguna explicación que se pueda dar cuando uno se enamora? Simplemente se enamora y no hay más. ¿Tienes alguna objeción más?-negué con la cabeza-me alegro.

Me acercó a el pasando un brazo por mi cintura. Posó sus labios en la hendidura de debajo de la oreja y bajo hasta la comisura de mis labios. Su aliento, a pesar de ser frío, me quemaba. De nuevo recorrió con sus labios mi mejilla llevándolos después hasta mi cuello. Esta vez con la punta de la nariz lo acarició. Intenté no moverme pero su tacto me producía fuertes escalofríos, hiperventilación, mareo y un sonrosamiento. Los latidos de mi corazón cada vez latían más rápido. Edward no lo paso desapercibido. Deslizó lentamente su oreja hasta llegar al corazón. Ahora sí que no me movía pero en la puerta de mi habitación sonaron dos golpes lo que izo que pegara un pequeño grito y saltara. Edward desapareció y a continuación entró en mi habitación mi padre.

-Papa, ¿no estabas con Billy?

-Sí, pero vine a por un CD. Por cierto ¿Qué ha pasado? Me e enterado de que has ido al hospital.

-Me desmayé-mentí. No quería estropearle la tarde ni tampoco que comenzara otro discurso de torpeza y cuidado.

-Eso me han dicho. Bueno pero estás bien ¿No? Me dijeron que Edward te había acompañado hasta aquí. ¿No se ha quedado?

Esto no esta bien. ¿Dónde esta mi padre y su charla sobre los chicos? Billy le ha tenido que dar algo.

-No papá. ¿Oye abeis estado bebiendo tú y Billy?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-No nada, nada

-Por cierto, Jacob está allí solo, ¿Por qué no te pasas? Hace tiempo que no os veis.

-¿Jacob?-no me acordaba de el.

-Sí, Jacob Black. Solíais estar juntos vosotros dos y también sus hermanas en la Push, además esta noche van a celebrar una fiesta y van a contar antiguas leyendas podrías pasarte.

-No se papá-no tenía gana alguna.

-Puedes invitar a alguno de los Cullen si te apetece.

-Me lo pensaré.

-Bueno adiós Bella. Cuidado con los mareos.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación nada más salir y al momento se escucho la puerta de abajo y el ruido del motor al arrancar. Charlie estaba muy raro hoy.

Unos brazos fríos me agarraron por la espalda. Uniera gritado de no ser porque unos labios sellaron el grito. No me izo falta abrir los ojos para saber que era él. Mi ángel. Pero esta tenso. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Nada-pero sí que pasaba.

Lo dejé por el momento. Quería disfrutar de la compañía del ser más perfecto que existe en el mundo, pero cuando tenga la oportunidad are que me lo diga, soy demasiado tozuda para dejar algo y sobre todo si eso incluye a Edward.

Me quedé dormida entre los brazos de Edward mientras pensaba en lo que había cambiado todo en tan solo un día. De ser totalmente distantes uno del otro a no querer separarnos. Había sido un giro de 180º. Pero me gustaba ese giro.

**_Perdón por la tardanza pero entre el regreso de la acampada y los exámenes y las recuperaciones no me a dado tiempo a escribir casi, pero bueno aquí lo teneis, aun que no se yo si lo abreis estado esperando u.u._**

_**Bueno se puede notar(o al menos lo noto yo xD)que Edward no es tan correcto, no me gustaba tan serio(bueno sí que me gustaba)y quería darle un toque de perversión aunque muy pequeño, así que aquñi está, no se yo como me abrá salido porque no me a dado tiempo a releerlo y lo e cho muy rápido. Espero que os gustee **_


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaa, siento haber dejado de subir cap, pero se me a borrado todo lo que tenía, voy a comenzar otro espero que lo lean

Holaaa, siento haber dejado de subir cap, pero se me a borrado todo lo que tenía, voy a comenzar otro espero que lo lean..

Sumimasen, prometo que con la nueva historia, are tod lo posible para que no ocurra


End file.
